The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, e.g., microprocessor and integrated circuits, and relates more particularly to the cooling of integrated circuit (IC) chips. Specifically, the present invention relates to a heat exchanger for chip cooling.
Efficient cooling of IC devices is essential to prevent failure due to excessive heating. As the number of CMOS devices per chip and clock speeds have increased, such efficient cooling has become an even more prominent concern. For example, while the current generation of microprocessors generate heat on the order of 100 W/cm2, the next generation computer microprocessors are expected to reach heat generation levels of 200 W/cm2 or more.
Conventionally, IC chips are cooled by a heat exchange mechanism, or heat sink, having a thermally conductive plate coupled to the chip. The plate typically has a plurality of raised fins extending from one surface of the plate. The fins increase the surface area over which air may flow, thereby increasing the rate of heat transfer from the heat sink to the surrounding air.
Such air-cooled methods have generally proven to be reliable in facilitating heat transfer for current chips. However, it is generally concluded that current methods of forced air cooling have reached their limits of performance. As such, the trend towards smaller, more powerful chips that generate even greater amounts of heat makes continued reliance on conventional air-cooled methods inadequate.
Thus, there is a need for a heat exchange apparatus that is capable of providing enhanced thermal transfer between a chip and a heat sink.